Many software applications today are form-based in that they offer the ability to manage, modify, and output multiple forms associated with a common task. For example, financial management software may include a number of forms associated with a client, project, or user, including billing summaries, expense reports, payroll reports, insurance forms, tax forms, etc. Form-based applications may also be used in other subject areas, such as project planning, resource management, medicine, or any other subject area where forms provide utility.
In many cases, a user of a form-based application is required to generate a plurality of output versions of the forms, where the output versions may differ, for example in the specific forms outputted, the number of copies of a form, the intended recipient of the form, or any other type of output version difference. Managing multiple output versions of forms is a complicated task, which may require modifying a large number of output settings across multiple interfaces prior to outputting each version.